siempre a tu lado
by Arlette Masen Cullen
Summary: bella conoce a Edward y se siente atraída por el con lo que no contaba es con la inseguridad de Edward que tendrán que superar para que su amor supere todos los obstáculos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_Bella_

Sonó mi despertador y me levante de la cama hoy empezaría una nueva vida había decidió venir a vivir con mi padre ya que mi madre se había casado y quería tener una luna de miel y viajar por todo el mundo y aunque ella no lo dijera yo solo era un estorbo en su vida así que aquí me encuentro en Forks desde pequeña no me agrada este lugar ya que siempre esta nubado y llueve mucho y este clima solo hace que me deprima aun mas de pronto tocaron la puerta de mi habitación así que fui a abrir

-hola bella buenos días

-hola papa buenos días

-Bella hija ya me tengo que ir a la comisaria

-si no hay problema nos vemos en la noche

Charlie mi padre era el jefe de la policía, me comencé a preparar para ir a la escuela busque en mi armario algo de ropa a mi me gustaba vestir a la moda tal vez tengo que ir de compras

Cuando estaba lista me subí a mi camioneta, Charlie me la había obsequiado cuando llegue a la escuela me estacione en uno de los sitios disponibles y me dirigí a control escolar para que me dieran mi horario de clases me atendió una señora mayor me entrego mi horario y un mapa lo cheque y me dirigí a mi primera clase que era matemáticas y me senté en uno de los asientos vacios estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando alguien se sentó a un lado mío

-hola-voltee y era una chica

-hola-le respondí

-tu debes de ser Isabela no eres la nueva

-si pero prefiero que me llamen Bella-

-oh genial bella mi nombre es Jesica-en ese momento entro en el salón el maestro y comenzó a dar la clase y asi fueron pasando las clases en las cuales se me fueron acercando algunos de mis compañeros no recuerdo los nombres de todos la única que si me agrado fue Ángela y su novio Ben quienes me invitaron a almorzar con ellos en su mesa estaban algunos compañeros mas entre ellos estaba Jessica y Mike el se había acercado a hablar con migo en la segunda clase y verdaderamente me hostigó demasiado durante todo el almuerzo sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando no le quise dar importancia ya que todo el instituto estaba al pendiente de mi odiaba ser el centro de atención cuando termino el almuerzo me fui con Ángela ya que nos tocaba Biología cuando llegamos el profesor ya se encontraba ahí me dijo en donde me tenia que sentar la mesa estaba vacía por lo que pensé que me tocaría trabajar sola pero después de unos minutos sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado no quise ser grosera por lo que pensé en saludar a mi compañero pero en cuanto alce la mirada me encontré con un chico que era realmente guapo tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes su cabello cobrizo y tenia la piel un poco pálida

-hola me llamo bella-

-hola bella mucho gusto yo soy Edward-y me sonrió casi me da un infarto al ver esa perfecta sonrisa de comercial

Finalmente las clases terminaron y me dirigí a casa no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Edward era extraño jamás me había pasado esto con nadie apenas lo conocía no sabía nada acerca de el.

Termine de preparar la cena y me puse a ser la tarea que me habían dejado como era poca termine muy rápido me fui a bañar y cuando regrese note que la ventana estaba abierta yo no recordaba haberla abierto así que la cerré mire hacia el bosque y me pareció ver a Edward pero eso no podía ser verdad

-ay bella creo que ya estas alucinando –me dije a mi misma

Charlie llego y cenamos me pregunto cómo me había ido en el primer día de escuela y lo respondí que bien después me despedí de el y me fui a dormir y en mis sueños apareció Edward

**EDWARD**

Me levante de la cama hoy comenzaría otro día de mi miserable vida baje a desayunar en la mesa ya se encontraban Carlisle Esme Emmett y Alice

-hola hijo buenos días siéntate ya te serví un poco de jugo

-gracias mama-

El desayuno paso tranquila después me despedí de mi madre y me subí a mi volvo para ir a la escuela odiaba ese lugar cuando llegue todos hablaban de la chica nueva los chicos decían que era muy linda y las chicas que se vestía muy bien debía de ser una de una de esas chicas superficiales cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me senté con mis hermanos Emmett y su novia Rosalie y con Alice y su novio Jasper

-hola Edward que cara traes- de dijo Jazz yo solo le respondí con una mueca

-ya conocieron a la chica nueva -nos pregunto Alice

-no y la verdad no estoy interesado- le respondí

-ay hermanito no seas tan amargado es mas miren viene entrando a la cafetería- voltee a verla y como desearía no haberlo hecho cuando la vi pensé que era un Ángel no podía creer lo hermosa que era pero luego recordé que ella era como todas las mujeres y decidi ignorarla

Cuando termino el almuerzo voltee a su mesa y ya se había ido me dirigí a mi siguiente clase y cuando entre no lo podía cree ahí estaba ella me acerco a la mesa y ella volteo si de lejos era hermosa teniéndola enfrente hasta se me olvidaba respirar

-hola me llamo bella-su vos era tan linda

-hola bella mucho gusto yo soy Edward – y le sonreí pero después me arrepentí ella las clases terminaron y llegue a casa y me encerré en mi habitación como acostumbraba y no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Bella así que mejor decidí dar un paseo en el bosque de pronto ya me encontraba enfrente de la cas de el jefe de la policía aquí también vivía bella como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia comencé a caminar hasta quedar debajo de una ventana las por el color de las cortinas supuse que esta era la habitación de bella así que subí a un árbol hasta llegar a la ventana

Entre y no había nadie escuche como caía agua entones me di cuenta que se debía estar bañando de pronto la realidad me golpeo que así yo aquí me tenia que alejar de ella volví a trepar el árbol para bajar y me escondí atrás de unos árboles y vi cuando ella cerraba la ventana así que me fui esto fue un error no me podía involucrar con bella ella haría lo mismo que ellas me habían echo solo me utilizaría y luego me abandonaría esa historia jamás se volvería a repetir

* * *

_**HOLA COMO ESTAN **_

_**AQUI LES DEJO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA USTEDES DIGAN LA CONTINUO **_

_**SI QUIEREN OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **_

_**MUCHAS GRAXIAS **_

_**ATTE:ARLETTE**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bella

Me levante de la cama un poco antes de que sonara el despertador la noche anterior no pude conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacia solo soñaba con Edward baje a la cocina y Charlie ya se había ido me prepare para ir al colegio y desayune un poco de cereal depues me subi a mi camioneta y me dirigi a la escuela aun no había muchos autos como hacia un poco de frio decidi quedarme dentro del auto un rato mas y para no aburrirme me puse a leer un poco de pronto alguien toco la ventanilla del auto asi que Sali

-hola soy Alice Cullen tu debes de ser bella no-la chica era de estatura baja vestia muy bien y se veía que era agradable

-si mucho gusto Alice-

-bueno bella como eres nueva te presentare a alguien-me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta donde se encontraban unos chicos

-mira bella el es mi novio Jasper Hell-me dijo señalando a un chico se veía que era serio-y ella es su hermana Rosalie-la chica se parecía a su hermano era muy guapa-y el es Emmett novio de Rosalie y mi hermano mayor-su hermano daba un poco de miedo ya que era alto y musculoso

-hola mucho gusto a todos-ellos me sonrieron

-es una lastima que mi otro hermano no halla podido venir a la escuela

-tienes otro hermano

-si se llama Edward-no lo podía crer tal vez era coincidencia

-Alice cuantos chicos con ese nombre hay en la escuela-ella me miro extrañda

-mi hermano es el único

-entonces creo que ya lo conoci-

-en serio-

-si es mi compañero en la clase de Biologio ayer el se presento con migo y me sorio-creo que no debi decir la ultima parte parece que no me puedo callar

-de verdad el hizo eso-parecia que no lo creía

-si hay algún problema-

-no niguno bella que te parece si almuersas con nosotros el dia e hoy

-esta bien nos vemos en el almuerzo

-no vemos-me respondió se veía muy feliz no se por que

Alice

-desde el dia de ayer me quería presentar con la chica nueva y hoy tuve la oportunidad yo sabia que ella y yo seriamos grandes amigas pensé que ella también podía ser amiga de Edward el pobrecito necesita amigos crei que seria un poco difícil pero cuandobella me conto que Edward compartía clase con ella y que aparte se había presentado con ella y lo mas increíble le había sonreído no lo podía creer mi hermano jamás asia eso el siempre se trataba de alejar de las personas asi que invite a bella a almorzar con nosotros ese seria el primer paso de mi increíble plan Edward merecía ser feliz y yo estoy segura que bella es la indicada para eso

BELLA

el dia de hoy las calses se me pasaron mas rapido llego la hora del almuerzo asi que me fui a la cafeteria y en la entrada ya me estaba esperando Alice

-vamos Bella recuerda que hoy te sentaras con nosotros-me tomo del brazo y me jalo a la mesa en donde se encontraban Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett con unas bandejas de comida

-muy bien bella cuentanos un poco sobre ti

-no se que quieran saber

-bueno por que decidiste venir a vivir aqui? que te gusta hacer?te gusta ir de compras?cual es tu color favorito?tienes novio?

-Alice calmate respira un poco vas a asustarla con tantas preguntas-se burlo Rosalie

-eso no es verdad aparte seremos muy buenas amigas asi que necesito saber muchas cosas sobre ella

-bueno Alice me vine a vivir aqui para pasar una temporada con mi padre, en mis ratos libres me gusta leer si me gusta ir de compras mi color favorito es el azul y no tengo novio-al decir esto ultimo en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa

despues de eso seguimos conversando sobre distintas cosas hasta que sono la campana y nos fuimos a clase y se me pasaron volando nuevamente me fui rapido a casa ya que le habia prometido a mi madre que la llamaria y tambien tenia que preparar la cena y ortas cosas

EDWARD

el dia de hoy decidi que era mejor faltar a la escuela ya que no me sentia con ganas de salir asi que no me levante en toda la mañana estaba durmiendo cueando de pronto senti como alguien se subia a mi cama

-edward hermanito levantate

Alice por favor no me molestes-tome mis sabanas y me tape la cara

-esta bien solo queria decirte que el dia de hoy me fue muy bien

-no me interesa

-oh ya pense que tal vez te interesaria saber que hoy en el almuerzo Bella se sento con nosotros-en cuanto dijo eso me levante rapidamente

-que pero por que

-yo la invite ella me cayo muy bien sabes le gusta ir de compras tal vez algun dia me acompañe y sabes otra cosa

-que

-ella no tiene novio-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y eso que me impotra a mi-trare de no darle importancia aunque por dentro estaba brincando de alegria

-yo se que ella te importa ya es hora de que tengas una novia y que sigas pensando que todas las mujeres son iguales por que ella es distinta-en ese momento recorde que yo no podia estar con Isabella

-wow Alice apenas y la conoses no puedes decir que ella es diferente

-ah pero tu si puedes pensar que tosdas las chicas que conoses son iguales a Jane abre los ojos deja atras todas tus inseguridades y miedos atras por que te aseguro que si no lo haces te quedaras solo me escuchaste- y despues de esto salio de la habitacion azotando la puerta y yo me quede pensando que tal vez Alice tenia razon tenia que dejar el pasado atras

asi que estaba decidido mañana iria al instituto y trataria de acercarme a Bella y dejar atras todo mañana las cosas iban a cambiar solo eseraba que fueran para bien

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo aqui esto de regreso con este nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade y espero sus comentarios o sugerencias **

**ATTE:ARLETTE**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward

Me levante muy temprano y de muy buen humor y me aliste para ir al instituto el día de hoy trataría de acercarme mas a bella baje a la cocina a desayunar y ya se encontraban mis padres y mis hermanos

-buenos días a todos-salude a todos

-woow Eddy a que debemos que estés tan feliz

-Emmett no molestes a tu hermano-lo regaño mi madre me apresure a tomar mi desayuno me cepille los dientes me despedí de mis padres y me subí a mi auto llegue al instituto y tuve mucha suerte de encontrar un lugar disponible alado de la camioneta de bella detrás de mi llegaron mis hermanos Alice se bajo rápidamente del auto de Emmett y fue a saludar a bella que se encontraba platicando con Rosalie y Emmett asi que me acerque a ellos

-hola chicos como están

-hola Edward veo que hoy estas de buen humor no es asi-me dijo rose

-si rose hoy estoy de muy buen humor-estuvimos platicando hasta que se escucho el trimembre que avisaba que las clases comenzaban asi que me dirigí a mi salón de clases lamentablemente solo compartía una clase con Bella solo esperaba que ella se sentara nuevamente hoy con mis hermanos y con migo en la hora del almuerzo, las clases se me pasaron muy lentas cuando finalmente se escuche el timbre que indicaba que era la hora del almuerzo corrí hacia la cafetería y en la mesa ya se encontraban mis hermanos y bella

-que bueno que llegas Edward estábamos pensando en salir esta noche todos juntos Bella ya acepto ir-dijo Alice

-y a donde iríamos

-a Port Ángeles hoy se inaugura un nuevo antro y pensé que seria divertido ir que opinas-

-esta bien ire con ustedes

-wow no lo puede creer Eddy acepta salir con nosotros-comenzó a burlarse Emmett

-em si lo sigues molestando menos va a querer salir con nosotros-lo regaño Rosalie

-muy bien entonces saliendo de clases todos iremos a mi casa para arreglarnos le parece-dijo la pequeña Alice cuando se escucho el timbre me fui con Bella ya que la siguiente clase la compartíamos cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos en la mesa el maestro aun no llegaba

-que bueno que aceptaras venir con nosotros Bella

-bueno la verdad es que ya comenzaba a aburrirme sin hacer nada en casa y bueno nadie le puede decir que no a Alice

-jaja en eso tienes razón-el profesor entro al salón así que solo me dedique a contemplar a Bella sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando termino la clase salimos al estacionamiento y ya se encontraba todos ahí

-Bella tu te iras en el auto de Edward así que apresúrense y nos vemos en casa-le abrí la puerta a Bella para que entrara al a auto y después me subí íbamos en silencio hasta que me llegamos a casa y ella se fue a la habitación de Alice para arreglarse después de dos horas bajaron las tres y bella parecía un ángel se veía tan hermosa

-será mejor que cierres la boca Edward- se burlo Jasper

-bien será mejor que nos apresuremos-nos dijo Alice y nos subimos a los autos esta vez Alice Y Jazz iban con nosotros y todos salimos rumbo a Port Ángeles cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que había mucha gente pero gracias a los pucheros de Alice entramos rápido definitivamente nunca le podías negar nada a mi Hermana

Encontramos una mesa vacia y dejamos a las chicas sentadas mientras íbamos por unas bebidas cuando regresamos tanto Alice como Rose arrastraron a sus novios a la pista de baile y yo me quede con bella

-no te gusta bailar-me pregunto

-la verdad no se me da muy bien el baile-le conteste la verdad es que si sabia bailar pero me daba pena con ella

-es una lastima yo si iré a bailar un rato-se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la pista y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música se veía tan sexy y yo solo la podía ver como si estuviera hipnotizado y no era el único ya que había varios tipos que la veían los celos se apoderaron de mi y fui hasta donde estaba bailado y la tome de la cintura la gire y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y comencé a bailar con ella

-creí que no se te daba el baile-se susurro al oído ya que la música estaba muy fuerte

-si pero por ti hago lo que sea-no se por que esas palabras salieron de mi boca no quería que ella pensara mal de mi de repente ella comenzó a morderse el labio y no pude resistir mas a la bese, solo bastaron unos segundos ara que ella me correspondiera el beso la tome de la cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello cuando finalmente terminamos de besarnos la tome de la mano y la lleve a un lugar apartado de la música

-bella tal vez pienses que es demasiado pronto pero desde que te conocí siento cosas que nunca había sentido y quisiera que me concedieras el grandioso honor de ser mi novia

-la verdad yo también siento algo por ti asi que si acepto ser tu novia-la abrase y la volví a besar

* * *

**hola!**

**bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios la verdad me alegro de que les guste esta historia asi que siguan dejando sus comentarios y opiniones**

**atte:ARLETTE**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

BELLA

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando Edward me había pedido ser su novia y por supuesto que acepte no lo pensé ni un segundo estaba tan feliz después de que salimos del antro Edward me dejo en mi casa

-muy buenas noches bella- se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso pero yo necesitaba mas así que delinee su labio con mi lengua y el me permitió el acceso a su boca y así el beso se hizo mas intenso hasta que sentí la odiosa necesidad de respirar y me separe de el pero deje mi frente pegada a la de el

-ahora si que voy a tener muy buenas noches espero que tu también- le dije con mi respiración agitada

-claro que pasare buena noche después de esto mañana te recogeré para que vayamos al instituto adiós

-adiós Edward te quiero-me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla

-yo también te quiero bella adiós-

Salí del auto y entre a mi casa mi padre estaba viendo la televisión me dijo que había ordenado pizza así que comí un trozo y subí a darme un baño y luego me fui a dormir y toda la noche soñé con Edward

EDWARD

Llegue a mi casa después de haber dejado a bella en la suya no podía creer que ella fuera mi novia debía de aceptar que aun tenia miedo de volver a confiar en alguien que no fuera de m familia pero Alice tenia razón y tenia que volver a ser feliz y de olvidarme de todo y se que con Bella conseguiría eso solo de recordar todo lo que había pasado esta noche hacia que me pusiera muy feliz cuando llegue a mi casa mi mama me dijo que era la hora de cenar así que me lave las manos y me fui a sentar a la mesa Alice me veía con una sonrisa sabia que ella sospechaba algo de lo que paso con bella termino la cena y me fui a mi habitación me duche y cuando me iba a acostar escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta

-muy bien cuéntame que fue lo que paso con Bella lo quiero saber todo-sabia que la duende no me dejaría en paz

-no se de lo que hablas-agarro una almohada y me la arrojo

-no seas mentiroso hermanito mira que yo vi cuando te estabas besando con ella aparte se veían muy bien los dos aso que cuéntame por favor-comenzó a hacer un puchero y no pude resistir

-esta bien Alice después de que la bese le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y ella acepto-de pronto alce comenzó a dar saltos en la cama

-ahhhhhhhahahh lo sabia yo lo sabia que ustedes terminarían juntos vez hermanito te lo dije-

-ya se Alice y la verdad estoy muy feliz tu tenias razón y Bella es diferente

-me alegro de tener hermanita nueva pero ahora me voy a ir a dormir por que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela buenas noches hermanito estoy muy feliz por ti-me dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación y yo me metí en la cama con una gran sonrisa no podía esperar para que ya fuera de mañana y poder volver a ver a Bella y tenerla en mis brazos y poder besarla de nuevo y con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana rápidamente me Salí de la cama y me fui a duchar cuando estuve listo baje a la cocina y mi mama ya estaba preparando el desayuno

-buenos días mama-le dije ella se sorprendió de verme levantado tan temprano

-buenos días Edward creí que todavía dormirías un rato mas tus hermanos aun no se despiertan

-bueno lo que pasa es que hoy voy a recoger a Bella para ir a la escuela por eso me levante antes-mi madre sonrió al oír esto

-esta bien entonces te preparare algo para que no te marches sin desayunar-me dio un poco de jugo y fruta rápidamente me lo termine me despedí de mis padres y me subí a mi volvo cuando llegue a la casa de Bella su papa ya se había marchado ya que no estaba su patrulla me baje del auto y toque su puerta

-hola buenos días Edward

-hola bella-me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-quieres pasar subo por mis cosas y nos vamos-me dijo con sus mejillas un poco sonrojada

-si claro-entre a su casa y ella subió por sus cosas unos minutos después regreso

-muy bien podemos irnos-salimos de la casa le abrí la puerta del coche a bella y después me subí yo y comencé a manejar hacia la escuela

-quieres escuchar música

-claro-coloque el primer disco que encontré y comenzó a sonar claro de luna pero no sabia si a ella le gustaba

-te gusta este tipo de música o quieres que la cambie

-no no hay problema la verdad si me gusta mi mama solía escuchar estas canciones-de pronto recordé que ella no me había platicado acerca de su madre

-Bella te puedo preguntar algo-le dije

-claro lo que quieras

-por que decidiste vivir aquí-la verdad me interesaba saber mas sobre ella

-bueno lo que pasa es que mi madre se volvió a casar y yo se que ella quería pasar un tiempo a solas con su nuevo marido así que decidí que lo mejor era vivir con mi padre y sabes una cosa

-que

-que fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida por que gracias a eso te conocí-se acerco a mi y me di un beso en la mejilla

-creo que tienes mucha razón-ya habíamos llegado a la escuela así que estacione el auto y baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a bella pude notar que muchos de nuestros compañeros se nos quedaron viendo caminamos hasta donde se encontraban mis hermanos Bella los saludo y después nos dirigimos a nuestra clase en la cual no preste mucha atención ya que me la pase contemplando el rostro de Bella aun tenia unas cuantas dudas pero con solo ver su rostro todas las dudas se iban de mi8 cabeza en la hora del almuerzo les dimos la noticia de nuestro noviazgo a Emmett Jazz y Ross ya que Alice ya sabia

-esto lo tenemos que celebrar este fin de semana hare una pequeña cena en nuestra casa asi les presentaras a bella como tu novia que opinas Ed -dijo de pronto Alice

-no lo se Alice-la verdad no quería que bella se sintiera incomoda

-Bella verdad que es una buena idea-mi hermana comenzó a hacer un puchero paraqué bella aceptara

-no lo se que tal no les parece a tus padres-yo sabia que a mis padres si le agradaría bella y a

-por eso no te preocupes ellos le fascinara la idea así que aceptas

-esta bien-acepto bella yo sabia que Alice hacia todo esto por que quería verme feliz así que trataría de esforzarme para lograr que las cosas con Bella funcionen muy bien ya que estoy seguro que ella si es la mujer de mi vida y no quería que mi familia sufriera por verme solo y amargado por cosas del pasado

* * *

_**hola **_

_**como han estado lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en volver a actualizar pero ultimamente he estado un poco ocupada ya que muy pronto hare el examen para la universidad y no puedo escribir mucho y ademas tengo otra historia que actualizar y bueno no encontraba el tiempo para actualizar tratare de subir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible**_

_**espero puedan dejar sus comentarios para decirme si les gusta la historia o que les gustaria que pasara**_

_**ATTE:ARLETTE**_


End file.
